Master May I
by BlindBeyondSight
Summary: There was a time where slavery was rampant in the streets. When walking into a Slave shop to browse, Allen Walker may have just found what he had been looking for... Rating will change to M
1. Obey

Allen Walker shivered as he strode towards a dingy store on the corner where two streets collided.

His gray scarf waving in the air behind him.

It was a dismal day in December and light snow fell like weightless white feathers from the sky.

It was a day and age where slavery was rampant in the cities.

And that was precisely what Allen was there for.

"Mr. Walker! How are you this December afternoon?" said the clerk rather cheerily—most likely hoping for a tip with purchase.

"I'm fine, and you?" The white haired boy replied—just to be polite.

"Good! Good! Now what are you looking for today?"

"Just browsing."

"I see, I see, tell me if you need anything yes?"

"Of course." Allen wandered off into the hallways where there were cages with full grown men inside. Some looked scary, others—emaciated, and some that looked perfectly pissed off.

Allen paused at a cage where there were captivating dark blue eyes that pierced his own gray eyes.

"Good day. May I ask your name?"

"Tch."

Allen frowned.

"I asked for a _name_." he said—beginning to get slightly intimidated from the older looking man.

"Oh, that would be #0456. Kanda Yu. Mr. Walker." Said the clerk hurriedly.

"Hmm. Yuu eh?"

"It's Kanda idiot." growled the boy.

"I'll take him." Allen said calmly, pointing to who was known as "Kanda".

"Oh, but Sir Walker! He is not a very cooperative slave, there are plenty other slaves out there that are perfectly obedient, and loyal. This one is a little…off."

"Didn't I tell you I wanted this one?" Allen muttered—aggravated.

"Why...Why of course Sir Walker. But you understand we have no return policy."  
warned the clerk—who was surprised at the tenacity of his customer.

"Are you questioning my decision?" Allen murmured dangerously.

Of course, he was only doing this so the clerk wouldn't try to pull anything over his eyes.

He was told that if you acted like you meant business, then you are less likely to be hoodwinked.

"O-Of course not Sir Walker sir." The clerk said—his voice growing more nervous by the second as he reached for his keys with a shaking hand.

He opened the cage, and reached out to the older boy inside.

"Tch." The boy chided as he slapped the hand away and got out himself.

He stood surprisingly still as the choke chain was attached to his neck.

The clerk handed Allen the chain.

"That would be $40,000 dollars."

Allen simply wrote a quick bank note and tipped the man $20.

"Would you like me to throw in an extra leash? Or maybe some shackles? Or  
perhaps a leather whip? I'll sell 'em to you cheap."

"No thanks."

"Thank you Mr. Walker, you have a good day."

"You too." Allen said, leading the older boy out of the store.

The two exited with a _jingle_.

"On your knees." Allen said calmly.

"Tch. Like I'd listen to an idiot sprout like you."

"Hey. I bought you for 40 grand. I own you. Now kneel." Allen commanded—still shaking inside.

Kanda rolled his eyes and kneeled. Better to do what he said before he ran away.

Again.

But Kanda's eyes widened for a split second as the thin white-haired boy leaned over to release him of his chain.

"Chains are for animals and vulgar things like that." He said disgustedly.

Kanda stood slowly—evidently speechless.

What kind of master was this?


	2. Guilt

The two walked into a large white house. It was two stories, rather compact actually.

Allen had walked into the kitchen to fix something to eat because he was scared that his slave had not been fed properly.

Sure he was muscular, but his body was so lean that Allen didn't want to take a chance.

He threw a blanket to Kanda.

"Aren't you cold?!" Allen asked incredulously, turning up the heater.

It was snowing out and here was his slave—with only tight fitting pants.

He brought out a sandwich and set it in front of Kanda.

"Well, sit down!" Allen said.

_Oh..he must've been taught to obey.._

Kanda sat.

"You know…" Allen said slowly

"You don't have to act like a robot, I won't hurt you."

"Tch. It's not like I would care anyways."

"Hurry up and eat."

Kanda rolled his eyes, but devoured the sandwich anyways.

After they finished eating, the fireplace flickered on.

"I don't really have much for you to do for me, other than clean up around here."

"Tch."

"You can act like that, but I think some respect would be nice."

"Tch. Idiot sprout. Get over yourself."

"Hey! I'm the master. Got that? That means, you belong to **me**. Not vice versa. You're going to be here for quite some time so I suggest you correct that attitude of yours—!" Allen exhaled sharply as he was roughly shoved against the warm wall by the fireplace.

"See here sprout, I've seen way more of life than you have. And some things just don't work out the way you plan. Understand? Now if you want respect, you're going to have to stop being such a sissy and earn it. But, I doubt that will happen." Kanda murmured dangerously.

Allen whimpered softly.

How was he supposed to react to **that**?

He pulled himself away from the wall and dejectedly walked into his room.

Kanda could sense tears.

Oh well. The idiot sprout deserved a life lesson anyways.

But then…why did Kanda feel so bad?

Kanda didn't know what to do with himself. So he walked over to the shelf just  
above the fireplace.

_Two smiling faces were framed and sitting on the shelf. One was his new master…and another with red hair and green eyes. The other had his arm around the sprout. There was a film of dust over the slip cover. Who was the other man?_

Kanda shook his head, laid down on the living room floor and fell asleep.


	3. Thank You

Allen walked downstairs the next day.

And encountered a sleeping Kanda.

Oh…he didn't even sleep on the couch. What in the world were they taught in that place?

He felt pity sting his heart. His slave was just curled up on the carpet—the blanket he'd given him neatly folded on the couch.

Kanda must've heard Allen's footsteps for his eyes flew open and he immediately  
sat up in habit.

"Oh…I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Tch. I woke up because I wanted to."

"I-I'll go make breakfast."

"No need." Kanda said with a slight 'Tch'.

He got up and began to cook.

Allen sat dumbfounded.

Kanda could cook?

This brought a weak smile to Allen's face.

The two sat by a large glass window and began to eat breakfast.

Kanda had prepared:

-Soba

-Shrimp and Potato Tempura

-glasses of green tea.

Allen sat in his chair—stunned.

It looked…delicious.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat?' Kanda asked sardonically.

"Ah! Yes I will!" Allen cried in surprise, shoving food down his throat.

Allen hummed contentedly. It tasted _so good…_

"Mmmh.." his eyes slid closed.

For the first time, this brought a light pink dust to Kanda's face, but he quickly shook it off.

He began to eat as well. For a while the two ate in silence.

"Thank you for the meal." He said politely.

He sat still though, because he didn't think it respectful to get up and leave.

Even if it _was_ his slave.

Allen sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

"Look. I'm sorry I just walked out on you last time. And just so you know. I have a room for you upstairs, so please don't sleep on the floor. You're with me now, so don't worry."

"Tch. Only losers apologize." _Thank you…so much, for the room master._

"Hey, I pay for you, offer you a room, and all you have to say for it is—mmph!?!"

Allen squeaked, but it was lost in the other boy's lips.

_Thank you master. Thank you._

Kanda slowly pulled away, a clear strand of saliva connecting their slightly agape mouths.

Allen had nothing to say.

What was **that** for?!

"I…" Allen lost any words that he could possibly find.

"Tch. You talk too much."

This caused Allen's cheeks to grow pink….er.


	4. Hold Me

Kanda began to put away dishes as Allen sat—astonished.

_How could he act as if nothing had happened? Dash it all._

Allen threw a shirt at Kanda before he sat on the couch by the fireplace and read the newspaper.

Kanda walked back with the shirt on and sat on the floor.

Allen peered down.

"What are you doing? You can sit on the couch."

Kanda rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

Kanda had absolutely no idea what to do with himself.

He stared at that ever present frame above the fireplace.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Who's what?" Allen asked, looking up from the newspaper.

"Weren't you listening? That." Kanda pointed to the frame.

"Oh.." Allen said softly

"That.."

Kanda's eyebrow rose. What happened?

"Th..That was Lavi…"

Kanda patiently waited for more information.

Allen closed his eyes.

"Uhh..Lavi was..we used to…enjoy each other's company."

"You mean lovers?" Kanda asked—for once, sounding genuinely curious.

"N-NO!" Allen nearly yelped.

"We never did such a thing…" He said quietly.

"Well where is he then?"

"Lavi? Oh..Uh..he's.." Allen couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

He took a deep breath to steady himself.

He turned his head to look straight into his slave's eyes and smiled weakly.

"Oh he…"left" a while ago…"

Oh. So that was it. Kanda felt bad for asking.

Allen continued to smile, but tears flooded down his face and stained the  
newspaper.

Kanda frowned.

Allen laughed quietly at himself and wiped his own tears.

"Haha…silly thing to still be crying huh?" he said—voice shaking.

Kanda's navy blue eyes stared at him.

Allen briefly dropped the newspaper and wiped his eyes with both arms.

He looked just like a little boy.

Kanda growled in annoyance but slowly let the boy fall into his arms.

Allen's breathing calmed down as he clung to Kanda.

He pulled away hurriedly and wiped his eyes again, smiling.

"Ahaha..I'm sorry, got a little carried away I guess."

Kanda's face remained frowning.

_Why must you hide your feelings so much?_

"It's just…I miss him you know?" Allen said struggling to keep the smile on his face.

Grudgingly—Kanda nodded.

The sprout was more experienced at hardships than he had thought…


	5. Forced

The night was long and awkward until the two decided to turn in for the night.

"Th-This is your new room okay? There's the bed, the dresser, and night stand, the mirror, the closet is stocked with clothes—I hope I got your sizes righ—."

Allen felt familiar lips touching his again.

What was with this guy?

Perhaps…his last master demanded such things..?

He seemed so cold…yet his actions said different.

Allen's head ached and a blush kept invading his cheeks.

"Y-You know…you don't have to do that…"

"Do you think I'd do things I wouldn't want to idiot? Tch."

"O-Oh…just saying.."

Kanda rolled his eyes, but curiously stepped into the room.

Never had Allen seen someone so cautious.

Almost like he expected the room to convert into a torture chamber.

He slowly sat on the navy blue bed spreads.

"Well g-good night." Allen said quietly before closing the door with a soft "click".

Kanda sat in the softly lit room all alone.

Never had he a master so kind…

They always wanted to hurt him. **Everyone** wanted to hurt him…

Why hadn't the sprout punished him for being defiant yet?

For pushing his limits and buttons? Was he still not going to be punished?

…why?

Kanda laid upon his bed and stared at the ceiling before getting up and falling asleep on the floor.

The bed was too comfortable.


	6. Love Him

Allen laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling.

There was something off about his slave.

Or was it just him?

Masters were supposed to hate their slaves and punish them whenever they wanted.

But…was this considered…love?

No it wasn't..it was just..caring right?

Allen tried to forget about this and fell asleep.

The next morning Kanda woke up and it was 12:30 PM.

Shit.

He got up and made brunch and went back upstairs to call his master.

He knocked once, twice, three times.

But no one answered.

"I'm coming in there." He warned and opened the door to a sleeping heap of Allen.

He contemplated pouring water all over the boy, but he was too lazy to go fetch a bucket.

He walked over and gently nudged the boy.

To no avail.

"Sprout. Wake up Master Sprout." He said gruffly.

"Mmmmh.." Allen whined as he turned over.

"Sprout. Get up." He said a bit more sternly, leaning in ready to shake the life out  
of this boy.

"Mmmh..later Lavi..I promise." He mumbled.

This caught Kanda off guard. So the sprout did miss him…

A lot.

Allen slowly opened his eyes.

"Mmm…Lavi?" he asked sleepily and placed a soft kiss on Kanda's lips.

Kanda froze.

"Oi. Sorry to ruin your daydream gay boy. But this is Kanda."

"Hmm? What?" Allen said—his eyes flying wide open.

Kanda turned to leave and stopped at the door.

"It's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready."

Both their hearts tore in two.

DDD: I know right? Poor Kanda. :( I wanted to thank everyone for their support on Shudo (My other Yullen) and for reading this! Sorry my writing is so….mediocre. I will try my best to improve. ^^;


	7. Affection

Allen sat in bed—stunned. Did Kanda's voice sound…

hurt?

He hustled out of his bed—tossing the covers without another worry.

He was only wearing boxers and a t-shirt that was too big for him.

He ran out looking for Kanda, he leaned over the top of the stairs to see if Kanda was downstairs.

He wasn't.

Allen sighed. He must've been in his room.

Allen still proceeded down to the kitchen to eat the still steaming breakfast Kanda had made for him.

He finished eating alone and put the dishes away for Kanda.

The white haired boy trudged up the stairs.

What had he done?

What it his fault that he missed his only boyfriend ever?

Allen's anger bubbled. He missed Lavi, and it was just a simple mistake.

Why was that so bad? He marched to Kanda's room and opened the door.

"KA—." Allen stopped and hushed himself.

Kanda was fast asleep—on the floor on his back.

He looked like a glass sculpture.

Allen walked over. Maybe he could wake him up and tell him to sleep on the damn bed he provided for him.

But Allen felt bad as he crouched down next to his slave.

He probably never had it any better than this—sleeping on the floor of some boy  
that bought him.

Allen felt like crying—but held his tears back.

Instead, he tucked some of his ivory snow white hair behind one ear and leaned forward

to lay a gentle kiss upon the other's lips.

Though Allen didn't know it—Kanda was awake…he just had his eyes closed.

He wanted to push the stupid sprout away and tell him to fuck off.

But…strangely found himself liking this affection.

_You idiot. He still loves what's his face. That red head._

…But this thought didn't change his mind when he hesitantly kissed back.


	8. Memories

Allen's eyes were the size of dinner dishes.

But a few moments later, they slowly slid shut and kissed back with a bit more force.

_I really do miss Lavi…but it's been three years…that's why I bought a slave. I thought I was ready to move on…and I am. Lavi would've only wanted me to be happy. That's all he ever wanted…_

A tear fell from Allen's eye and landed on Kanda's cheek.

Kanda's murky blue eyes opened to meet the silver pools staring into his.

Carefully…cautiously…he wiped away the tears on Allen's cheek.

Almost as if he found it strange to touch his master without permission.

Every man had a weakness. And Kanda—who spent his whole life in slavery after being sold off for money, was so used to being whipped and tortured into his place that he never showed much emotion—nonetheless expressed love. Being a slave **required** you to hide away your emotions.

That was—if you didn't want to be sold off to another master who had harsher rules.

Allen trembled at the touch—he had not had much human contact since Lavi left  
him all alone in this cold world.

Allen pulled his lips away with a small sound.

They both stared at each other for a minute—Kanda turned is head to the side so the other wouldn't see his…blush.

"Why don't you look at me Kanda..?" Allen whispered.

Kanda turned his head and looked Allen in the eye.

Allen smiled weakly.

"I-I have to visit the doctor today because my hand's been bothering me again…do you think you could clean out some things?" Allen asked quietly.

Kanda sat up and rubbed an eye.

"Whatever…" he mumbled.

A few minutes later, after an awkward goodbye, Allen left for the doctor's.

Kanda walked over the closet he was shown to and sighed in frustration.

_Might as well get __**this**__ over with._

The afternoon dragged on and was almost night.

Kanda carefully sat on the floor and leafed through a book—no.

A photo album.

It was flooded with pictures from years ago.

_That red headed boy with his arm around a blushing Allen._

The same red headed boy and Allen sharing an icecream.

The red headed boy dangerously close to Allen's lips with the white haired boy  
smiling awkwardly.

Allen tiptoe-ing to lay a gentle kiss on a closed-eyed red head.

The two in ski outfits with goggles on.

The two in front of a ferris wheel.

The two just sitting on the couch with their arms wrapped around each other.

Allen playing the piano while the red headed boy had his mouth open as if singing  
along with the tune…

They sure had a lot of memories that were lost when the other guy left…


	9. Kiss Me

Allen opened the door and walked back into his house after a long day of examinations and experiments.

He exhaled slowly, his chest rising and falling.

He walked around the corridors…where was Kanda?

Allen felt lonely…and didn't want to be alone just now.

Kanda looked up with a defensive expression.

"I'm done cleaning up the closet okay?" he said--annoyed.

"I can see…thank you." Allen stated firmly.

The two were silent for what seemed like a long stretch of eternity.

"Kanda." Allen said--his voice a bit blank.

Kanda cocked an eyebrow. Allen knelt down next to his slave.

"Kanda." He repeated.

"…yes?" Kanda responded--eyes rolling.

"I…" Allen's face flooded with pink.

"I…I want you to kiss me."

Kanda's face was starting to turn light pink as well.

"What did you say?" he said in an antagonizing tone.

Allen's face turned a darker shade of red.

"I…I said I want you…to…kiss me.."

Kanda slowly inched closer to Allen until they could feel each others' breathing.

Kanda smirked darkly.

"Is that an order?" he whispered.

Allen's eyes widened, but he nodded furiously nonetheless.

Allen turned away--embarrassed when he heard Kanda's deep chuckle.

Kanda placed a curled finger under Allen's chin so their faces would meet again

and pressed a forceful kiss on Allen's soft pink lips.

Allen whined when Kanda pulled away too quickly.

His head had even started to lean in more.

This made Kanda suppress another smirk.

"Kanda…" Allen whined softly--crawling towards him on his hands and knees.

Kanda's pale face once again was painted with very subtle pink.

Why the hell did he have such a…cute master?

Allen closed his eyes and waited again, letting his hands rest on Kanda's lap.

Bad Idea.

Kanda tackled the white-haired boy face up onto the carpet beside them.

Allen was now being straddled between hands and knees.

"K-Kanda.." he breathed airily.

But his air was once again cut off by lips crashing down on his.

AHHHHH!!! IKR? xDD This would've been a cliffhanger if I hadn't already written this whole story and just posted everything in chunks. OTL


	10. Love Me

Kanda pulled off the rest of Allen's shirt, making the boy shiver as the cool air waltzed across his pale skin.

Allen whimpered quietly as he felt Kanda's finger toying with his nipples.

Of course, it was to be expected of a slave who was probably used to doing this every day.

They came from such diverse backgrounds. First and foremost the fact of Kanda being a sex toy to Allen still being a virgin to this day.

Allen struggled with Kanda's shirt before managing to pull it off. He let his hands trail over those toned muscles…

Kanda sucked harshly on Allen's neck-surely to leave a mark.

His back arched up to meet his slave's.

Kanda trailed lower and bit down gently on his right nipple.

"Ah!! Kanda!" he said a bit panicked.

The cry quickly turned into a small moan as he felt Kanda's teeth slowly scrape  
against his chest.

Kanda trailed lower still, Allen squirming with anticipation.

Allen cried out a bit as his pants and other offensive material were quickly pulled  
off his slender pale hips.

His face turned bright red at being completely exposed.

Kanda's eyes hungrily scanned the absolutely delicious body of his virgin master.

"Kanda please.." he whispered embarrassedly.

Kanda smirked at this before giving an experimental lick to his master's erection.

Allen shuddered and sighed contentedly.

"Kanda..I need to tell you something..You s-see the paper on the desk over the-  
AHH!" cried the white haired boy.

Kanda had taken him fully into his mouth.

And with such ease too..this vaguely disturbed Allen at how used to this Kanda was…

Allen's hips jerked up in anticipation. His breath was heavy and labored as he just tried to catch his breath.

"Nnngh..ah Kanda…" he murmured.

These feelings were almost too great and pleasurable for him to comprehend…

Until he felt a slender finger intrude on his entrance. Allen had never done this before. So he was basically in a state of shock.

"It feels…weird." Allen whined quietly-but was cut off by Kanda's soothing kiss.

Cold lips caressed his pert pink ones.

Allen squeaked into their lips as he felt yet another digit at his entrance.

And another…tears streamed down his face.

It hurt more than he expected it to.

But he'd endure it for Kanda.

Finally after a while, Allen got used to it was frankly growing bored.

That was…until he felt something being touched that sent trills down his spine.

Kanda smirked.

_Found it._

A string of unintelligible words flew out of Allen's lips at the overwhelming pleasure  
that flooded his system as Kanda teasingly stroked his prostate.

Allen's frail frame began convulsing with all the pleasure surging through him.

Kanda loved hearing his master's cries. Kanda was shaken out of his daydream by a shy but desperate request.

"K-Kanda….please-do it now." Allen pleaded.

Kanda leaned up towards Allen's ear before biting it.

"Is that an order?" he said with a smirk.

"Y-Yeeessss." Allen said-his head thrown back in pure bliss.

Kanda smiled with satisfaction before snapping his hips forward to meet with Allen's.

Groans and moans filled the thick air as the two became lovers into the night.

AHHHHH. Yaoi 3


	11. Liberation

Allen writhed under Kanda's heated touch-it felt overwhelmingly blissful.

"K-Kandaaa…" he drawled out heavily.

Kanda's eyes shut-trying to stay focused on not hurting his master but being distracted by the utter tightness of the other's virgin hole.

"Damn it.." he murmured.

Allen's fingernails left a trail of angry red marks along his back-clawing at him in a pleasured craze.

Sweat glimmered off of their bodies-crystalline droplets lying still on their pale skin.

Allen's hips snapped eagerly into Kanda's-bringing the slave back into reality.

"Kanda, p-please m-mo-Kanda, I _order_ you to move." Allen corrected himself, hoping it would get his sense of urgency across faster.

Kanda smirked amidst the pain and pleasure as he began to slowly push in and  
out of the smaller boy.

Allen gasped and exhaled into a small whimper as his eyes closed and rolled to the back of his head.

Soon, Kanda's rhythm got sloppier and Allen's breathing-more labored.  
Both knew it wasn't long now.

"A..AH!" Allen yelped. Kanda had once again located that spot-hitting it over and over again.

Allen's yelps and cries resonated through the living room-tears streaming down his face-which was patterned with pure ecstasy.

"Kanda…say my name."

Kanda stayed silent for a minute.

"Please Kanda…say it for me. I _need_ to hear you."

"…allen."

It was a very low voice-but just loud enough for Allen to hear it.

A loud scream of the slave's name echoed and bounced off the pristine walls as

Allen climaxed and in turn caused his slave to do so also right along with him.

Allen's heart felt like it was working the hardest it had ever worked in his life; it was fighting to burst out of his chest.

Kanda gently rolled off of Allen and laid on his back next to his master-chest heaving deep breaths.

A few minutes passed before Allen carefully propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at the dark majestic creature that laid right beside him.

"Kanda…" he breathed.

Kanda's eyes slowly diverted to meet Allen's.

"There is a piece of paper on the table over there. Go get it for me will you?" he  
asked quietly.

Kanda was in no mood to snap at Allen for being lazy so he got up and brought it back.

Allen knew he would regret doing this, but he only wanted to ensure the other's happiness.

"Kanda, this is a government document I applied for. Kanda-this," Allen paused and leaned in closer so the other could see the paper with his own eyes.

"This document is government proof of your freedom."

Kanda's eyes stared dumbstruck at the piece of paper.

That piece of paper had just liberated him from a life of aimless tragedy.

"Of course, you can still stay with me and so on…just not as my slave. But if you want to go out into the world and search for your own place in life, then please-I want you to be happy." these words were mumbled by a sullen ivory-haired boy.

Kanda stayed quiet until at last he leaned in closer to Allen-his warm breath tickling Allen's nose.

"What if I don't want to leave..? What if where I'm happy is…right…here?" Kanda  
whispered softly-planting a firm and loving kiss onto Allen's lips.

Allen closed his eyes-tears of flurried emotions streaming down his slightly  
blushing face.

_That's all I ever wanted of you Kanda. Stay with me. Forever._

End. 3


End file.
